


Cigarettes and Murder Mission

by sunset_oasis



Series: Love of the Serpents [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: They didn’t love each other.  Or like each other, either.  But it was nice to have a friend-with-benefit to relieve your stress once a week when you’re working for Tom Riddle’s gang and might die on some mission any day. Muggle AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Blaise was smoking on the balcony when Draco knocked on the door of his flat that day. He let him wait at the door for a few minutes before casually walking over to open the door.  

Draco’s look of irritation and impatience brought a smirk up Blaise’s face as they sat down on the sofa.  Then Draco glanced disdainfully at the cigarette in Blaise’s hands. “That’ll kill you, you know,” he muttered.

Blaise blew a puff of smoke into his face, and smirked again while Draco waved the smoke away in annoyance, “Didn’t know you cared, Malfoy.  But if it makes you feel better …” he gestured toward the snake tattoo on Draco’s arm, the symbol of Tom Riddle’s gang, “that’ll probably kill you faster.”

Draco tensed for the slightest moment before snorting, “Who cares about your fucking health?  And this? This tattoo keeps me alive, don’t be daft.”

He really didn’t care.  That was their agreement.  They didn’t care for each other.  They didn’t even particularly like each other.  But the sex was good and neither of them wanted to get involved a clingy relationship so it had come to this.

Blaise rolled his eyes, “As long as you’re a competent slave, I suppose.”

Draco didn’t bother responding to that, mostly because it was hard to argue with something that was true.  He tossed his coat onto the sofa and glared at Blaise, “Whatever.  Go get rid of that cigarette and let’s fuck.”  That was what he came here for, after all.  Draco was feeling horny tonight and he needed sex as a distraction from the exhausting training he just got from his Aunt Bellatrix.

“Still so bossy, I see,” Blaise drawled, slowly stretching and standing up to throw the cigarette away.

“And Zabini?” Draco called out, and Blaise stopped at the door and glanced back with a half-raised eyebrow. “Brush your teeth, for fuck’s sake.  I don’t want to smell the smoke when we fuck.”

Blaise deliberately made a point _not_ to. When he came back, Draco really wasn’t surprised that the smell of smoke remained, but he was too horny to continue to argue with Blaise, especially when he knew that the other man was probably trying to provoke an argument in the first place.  His mouth twitched in irritation but he began unzipping his jeans as he muttered, “You’re a total arsehole, you know that?”

Blaise shrugged, “And you’re an idiot.  But I guess we all need something stable in our lives, huh?”

In a way, that was true.  Which was why they were here now, which was why Draco came here every Friday night to let sex distract him from his family and his boss Riddle, despite the fact that Draco hated the smell of the cigarette smoke.

 

* * *

 

When Tom Riddle sent Draco and Snape on a mission to kill Albus Dumbledore, Draco nearly burst out “Are you fucking kidding?” on spot.  Of course, he was smart enough not to _actually_ do that in front of Riddle.

“Is there a problem?” Tom looked at him coolly, and Draco shook his head and told him of he was honoured to take this mission.

The first thing that flashed across his mind was that he was glad Blaise Zabini wasn’t here to see this, or he would probably relentlessly tease Draco about being a slave again or something.  But Draco pushed that thought away because apparently Snape was getting impatient with him for losing focus in their mission discussion.

“Are you listening to me, Draco?” Snape demanded, jerking Draco back to reality.

“Yes, of course,” Draco sighed.  He really hoped Riddle didn’t decide to send him along with Snape onto this mission. Snape was one of the best in the gang and could surely handle this alone himself, even if Dumbledore wasn’t a particularly easy to kill person.  He guessed that Riddle probably wanted him to stand by and help and learn something from it, but Draco had never actually been on missions to kill before – he’d only been on minor operations and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to kill someone just yet.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Rabastan pulled Draco aside the next day, whispering conspiratorially.  They’d been somewhat friends, or as close as you could be friends with someone in Riddle’s gang. “I heard my brother and your aunt chatting yesterday, and I thought I should warn you.  About the mission you got.”

“What about it?” Draco asked, frowning. “To be honest I’m sort of counting on Snape to take care of it.”

“I guessed that,” Rabastan grimaced slightly. “But apparently Severus’s been given a secret order that he should let you kill Dumbledore, or at least let you try first, and step in if things are going wrong.  And he’ll report back to Boss whether you did it yourself or needed his help.  It’s some sort of a test or something.”

Draco stared at Rabastan, stunned.  Then he closed his eyes for a moment to let the truth sink in, that he probably had to do it himself or there’d definitely be consequences …

“Thanks for the warning, mate,” Draco said weakly.

“It’s not that hard, really,” Rabastan tried to encourage him, “You just think it’s hard before you actually do it, but once you do, you’ll realize it’s really quite simple.”

Draco felt dizzy, but all he said was, “Yeah, okay.  Thanks, mate.”

 

* * *

 

“I … I’ve got a new mission.  It’s a bit … complicated,” Draco said carefully as he lied naked beside Blaise after some vigorous sex the next week.

“So what?” Blaise raised an eyebrow. “You wanna blow me for good luck or something?”

Draco glared at him, “No, though the reverse might be welcome.  If you brush your fucking teeth, that is. No, what I’m saying is … I don’t know if I could come in the next few weeks.”

“You and your missions,” Blaise drawled. “Well, I can’t say I’ll miss you, but I’ll probably notice if you aren’t around.”

Draco sneered, “How _observant_ of you.”

“Hey, I do try,” Blaise said. He pushed his body up to face Draco, and grinned at him, “You up for one last round before I had to go out and find another fuckbuddy?”

“I might come back, you know,” Draco glared at him.

“Whatever, Malfoy,” Blaise rolled his eyes, “consider this as a parting gift if you _didn’t_ , then.”

 

* * *

 

Draco wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to pull the trigger of the gun or how he and Snape had escaped or how he had supported his own body all the way through reporting their successful mission to Riddle.  His boss seemed quite intrigued that he’d managed to do the killing himself but Draco’s mind was a blank and suffering from the aftershock of the killing and replaying the words of Dumbledore before his death.

Oh god, he’d _killed_ someone.

Bellatrix was pleased and congratulated him enthusiastically and Rabastan patted his back saying ‘Well done, mate, told you it’s not that hard,’ and his mother looked both relieved and sad at the same time.

Pansy left 4 text messages on his phone while her blonde Loony girlfriend left two. His ex-girlfriend was his oldest confidant and while she wasn’t part of the gang, he still told her about his mission because he _needed_ to talk to someone about it and she was always been helpful in thinking up plans and listening to his rants.

Pansy was worried, Draco could see.  Even though he’d texted back and told her that the mission was a success she was still worrying about his mental state or whatever.  She knew him too well.

But Draco didn’t want to talk or even think about it right now, and he knew Pansy would try to get him to talk about it because she’d say he needed to let it all out or something.  Still, he didn’t want to talk about it now.  He needed a distraction rather than a therapist at the moment.

So Draco somehow ended up on Blaise Zabini’s front door again even though it wasn’t a Friday night.  Draco hoped Blaise was at home.

“Malfoy,” Blaise raised an eyebrow when he Draco collapsed onto the sofa, “you’re still alive.”

“Don’t sound so fucking disappointed,” Draco muttered, but somehow he felt slightly better as he fell into the usual snarky exchanges with Blaise.

Blaise scrutinized him for a moment, “So the mission was a success?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,” Draco said sharply.  He didn’t come here to talk about the mission.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “Sensitive today, are we?”  He pulled of his own pants and began unzipping Draco’s jeans. Draco let him. “You look like shite, Malfoy.”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Draco snapped.

Blaise laughed, “Good to know some things never changed.”

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up the next morning on Blaise’s bed alone.  There was a note, a piece of newspaper, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter on the small table beside the bed.  Draco glanced at the newspaper – apparently Riddle’s people had now taken over the government. That was fast.  But then, his boss had always been efficient.

He looked at the note.

_Since not all of us has the fetish of being branded like a cattle, I’m leaving Britain for a while. Might come back, or might not. I left you a key for the flat though, just in case you wanted a place to chill or something. And also a pack of cigarettes for you to smoke when you miss me (I know, thoughtful, right?)_

_Tell Pansy I said hi._

_B.Z._

Draco snorted.  He wasn’t surprised that Blaise and his mother had enough houses around the world for him to easily take off like this when he wanted.  What surprised him was that he thought might actually miss Blaise. Well, at least a little.  It was just sex but it was also a constant in his life and he probably would be a little lonely on Friday nights without that.

He glanced at the pack of the cigarettes for a long time before sighing and deciding that he might just try one.  Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, Draco carefully put it to his lips and immediately choked.  It tasted awful – even more awful than smelling it from Blaise’s mouth.  He glared petulantly at the note, then glanced at the lighter again.

 _Fuck Zabini and his awful cigarettes and what the fuck is ‘the fetish of being branded like a fucking cattle’?_ Draco thought in annoyance.  Then he remembered Blaise’s words last night “ _Good to know some things never changed._ ”

It took only a split of second for him to decide to burn the note.

Draco watched the fire burnt the note and somehow felt a little lost, a little bitter.  Then he sighed, and phoned Pansy to pick him up, and vowed to himself never to come back to Blaise’s flat again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
